neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/Total Drama Mint All Stars (Amy's)
Heroes vs Villains *Remaining: Alisha, Amy, Chewy, Glenn, G+T, Joy, Mint, Mo, RBW & Winx. Chris introduces the theme of the new season before the contestants make there grand debut via helicopter. *Alisha falls screaming "I LOVE MO!" *Amy falls wearing a nun's outfit and singing "Jesus is a friend of mine" from a hymn book. Whilst she's freefalling the wind blows up her outfit revealing she's not wearing any panties. *Chewy falls screaming "People who have won before still deserve another shot" *Glenn tumbles with a cup of tea that he sips civilisedly before he spills it and laughs "spill that tea!" *G+T falls saying "It's my time to shine." *Joy falls saying "Amy tried to steal my man" *Mint wheels out saying "Molisha must be destroyed" *Mo falls out silently thinking of his love for Alisha causing Mint to puke on him. *RBW falls out screaming "Love triangles ruin lives." *Winx falls saying "I'm gonna win this!" RBW gets Amy & Joy together and explains to Joy he and Amy never had an official relationship and that it doesn't matter as she kissed Geo. They all agree to put it behind them. Amy says that forgiveness frees the soul. *'Joy: (confessional) That Jesus loving bible thumping act Amy's trying to pull is wearing real thin.' G+T & Winx make a pact to stick by each other and promise each other that they won't end up fading into the background again. Chris announces the teams: *Heroic Hamsters - Chewy, RBW, Winx, Alisha & Mo. * Villanous Vultures - Amy, Mint, Joy, G+T & Glenn. G+T objects to being placed on the villains team but Mo points out he attempted to be villainous but just face planted. In the challenge Mint tries to make Amy laugh by shoving Mo off of the cliff but Amy says: *"Breed peace not war!" before showering her with holy water. Alisha says she's tired of people picking on Mo and says she's finally going to do something about it. Mint pulls Joy to the said and says she wants to bring back Mint's Angels but only with the two of them to bring down Mo & Alisha but Glenn hears and spills the tea. RBW wins the challenge for the heroes. *'RBW: (confessional) I know I'm not a villain, but it'd be pretty fun to be on the villains team. The heroes are boring as watching paint dry.' At the elimination ceremony, Mint is voted off 3-2 as her team is sick of her constant harassment of Mo. An enraged and upset Mint asks Amy if she feels this way too and she says: *"You've lost your way but a good friend of mine Sister Brandy runs a juvenile correction centre and she can help you find your way." Claiming to have lost her best friend Mint leaves and in the Flush of Shame finds the wheel in her wheelchair has been punctured. Alisha punctured it before the campfire ceremony as revenge for what Mint did to Mo during the challenge. Evil Dread *Remaining: Alisha, Amy, Chewy, G+T, Glenn, Joy, Mo, RBW & Winx *Heroic Hamsters: Chewy, RBW, Winx, Alisha & Mo *Villanous Vultures: Amy, Joy, G+T & Glenn The Heroic Hamsters are elated that they won the first challenge and they have a peaceful breakfast. *'RBW: (confessional) I can't stand being on the heroes team...they're just all so nice. If I'm gonna get off of this team then I've got to start thinking and acting like a villain.' RBW starts a food fight expecting his team to get mad at him but they all forgive him and clean up for him. Joy is tired when it comes to the challenge as Amy read her the bible for the entirety of the previous night. Mo & Alisha decide to eliminate Chewy as he's already won once before, Alisha reminds him that he has too. Chewy confides in RBW that he's terrified of the Heroes losing as he thinks he'll be voted out. RBW convinces Winx to vote for Mo should there team lose. Glenn blackmails Joy with a secret he's been harbouring since World Tour ended: she had a drunken one night stand with Mo whilst he was with Alisha. Glenn says that if the Villains lose she must vote Amy as Glenn thinks she's a threat. The Heroes lose and the Villains win. Mo is voted off 3-2. Mint left him a prerecorded message where she says: *'Mint: (prereocrded message) Bitch Mo I knew you'd get eliminated again. Drink toilet water you filthy rat!' A distraught Alisha gives Mo one last kiss before he's swirled down the Flush of Shame. Category:Blog posts